A Christmas to Remember
by Butterfly Monkey Babe of Doom
Summary: Yes, I know...a bit late...oh well. Ne wayz, this is a SessKagome fic! One shot! I don't own Inuyasha (forgot disclaimer) This is really sweet and could be longer... but for now...


**_ A/N: _** I know this is a little late, but I've been working on it for about a week. This is a Kag/Sess Christmas story! It's definitely **AU** and if you have any problems with that, then feel free to flame me...they will be used to burn my stupid older brother. ^_^ Well, enjoy! 

* * *

  


**_A Christmas to Remember   
By: Artemis_**

  


* * *

  


_'Why am I doing this again? Oh yeah, because **she** asked me to.'_ Sesshomaru watched the _winter wonderland_ pass by his window. Houses and lawns were covered in a blanket of snow. He sighed and turned to his younger half-brother who was currently practicing his driving. Inuyasha had just gotten his driver's license and he still needed to practice, he had a tendency to go faster than he was supposed to.

"Slow down. You'll put us in a ditch if you don't." Sesshomaru's voice was impassive as he said it. He ran a hand through his short, spiky, silver hair. It used to be really long when he was younger, but once he hit the teenage years he cut it all off. Inuyasha insisted on keeping his hair long....idiot. They arrived at their destination with a jolt since a certain someone didn't know how to slowly stop. Inuyasha jumped out of the car, and in the process he forgot to turn the engine off. 

Sesshomaru watched as his younger brother ran up the steps of the Higurashi Shrine and disappeared over the top. He shook his head at Inuyasha's stupidity before leaning over the console and shutting the engine off. When he glanced back up to the steps, he saw something, or rather someone who wasn't there before. He slowly stepped out of the car, feeling the cold wind whip around his leather trench coat and send shivers down his body. He scratched at the small tiger tattoo on the back of his neck before starting up the steps towards _her_. His best friend, closest ally, and secret love, Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome was the same age as his younger half-brother, only three years younger than himself. Her cousin, Kikyo, lived with her family at the shrine and had started dating Inuyasha three years into middle school. _(**A/N:** well, since I'm going by the system here, that means the 8th grade.)_ After that, Kagome began feeling uncomfortable around them, which made her grow closer to Sesshomaru. That was three years before, and since then, they became inseparable. She had the same tiger tattoo on the small of her back, her 16th birthday present from him.

As he got closer to her, he could see the warm smile gracing her lips, brightening up her blue/gray eyes. He allowed a small smile to possess his lips as he finally got to the top step.

"Strength?" She whispered lightly, her breath causing a puff of smoke in the cold air.

"Danger." He replied. Her smile grew and she gave him a hug, which he gladly returned.

"Will you two get in here already?! You can flirt later!" Kagome and Sesshomaru both turned to the door, automatically seeing a smiling Kikyo in the arms of a smirking Inuyasha.

Kikyo clapped her hands in front of her face and bounced from foot to foot. "You two are so kawaii together! But, we really need to get to the movie now." She said cheerfully. Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome, taking note of her deep pink blush that spread across her nose, before heading into the warmth of the house with her right beside him. 

"Awwww!" He heard Kikyo squeal. She was staring at him and Kagome and above their heads with a huge grin on her face. He looked above them. _'Crap…'_ He saw the little green sprig of mistletoe above him. He heard Kagome sigh beside him. Turning to her, he saw the blush from earlier reappear, only this time it was red. 

"You know what you have to do!" Inuyasha chimed in. his smirk appeared once more as well. 

"Fine." Kagome said as she turned to Sesshomaru. "You'll have to lean over a bit, you are taller then me." She put her hands on his shoulders as he put his on her hips. When their lips finally met, it was so gentle and full of love that it shocked both of them. They finally pulled away from each other after only about ten seconds. 

"Whoa." She whispered, barely audible to the human ear. For some odd reason or another, he heard it loud and clear. 

"Alright already! Are you two going to stand there staring at each other all afternoon or are we going to watch a movie?" Inuyasha's comment was full of amusement. Sesshomaru once again made his way towards the Higurashi's living room. 

"Sooo…" Inuyasha began. "What movie are we watching?" Everyone turned and looked at Kikyo, who in turn looked at them innocently. 

"Ummm…it's just a really good movie." She answered hesitantly. Kagome rolled her eyes and sat down on one of the tow couches in her living room. Inuyasha and Kikyo sat down on the other couch and automatically cuddled up together. Sesshomaru sat on the floor with his back against Kagome's couch. 

"Come on, what movie is it?" Inuyasha asked once again. His gaze shifted over to Kagome who looked at him indifferently. 

"Don't look at me. I'm not the one who picked it out." She pulled her knees up to her chin and stared at the television screen that was beginning to play the movie. Inuyasha groaned in annoyance when he finally realized what movie it was. 

"Did you have to get 'A Walk to Remember'? You know I don't like that movie!" His complaining began to give Sesshomaru an earache. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha with a puppy dog pout. 

"But….I like this movie, and Kagome likes it. Don't you Kagome?" Her eyes pleaded Kagome to say the right thing. She sighed exasperatedly. Sesshomaru looked up at her and smirked at her predicament. Her scowl told him to shut-up-or-else. 

"Yes, I just love this movie! Especially the end!" Her voice held a tiny bit of sarcasm….okay….a whole lot of sarcasm, but it was still believable. "What about you Sesshomaru? Don't you just love this movie?" 

He glared at her. "No." Was his simple answer. He laid his head back on the cushion behind him and started to drift into la-la land…. 

* * *

_'Where the hell am I?'_ Sesshomaru opened his eyes a tiny bit and, noticing it was still dark, closed them back again. He snuggled into the warmth that was beside him on the floor and began to fall back asleep. He shivered slightly when a hand slid across his back. _'Wait a second….hand?'_ His eyes shot open in panic, but softened when he noticed that it was only Kagome. _'Why is she down here? I thought she was on the couch.' _

She stirred a little bit, but didn't awake. He admired her beauty as she lay there with her head on his shoulder and hands around his waist. His hand ran through the silk that was known as her hair, making her smile and mumble something sleepily. He feigned sleep when she finally did awaken. 

She groaned sleepily and Sesshomaru realized just how badly he wanted her beneath him, writhing and moaning in pleasure. _'She's only 16. Don't think of her that way!'_ He scolded himself mentally. Her light fingers grazed his cheekbones, causing him to relax and pull her closer. 

She giggled slightly at that and sighed. "Why Sesshy? Why do you torment me so?" He could actually smell the lone tear streaking down her cheek. Her fingers ran through his short hair and he shivered in pleasure. "Why can't I do this while you're awake? Why do I have to resort to waiting for you to sleep before I can touch you?" She pressed her hand to his cheek and whispered lowly, "Why do I have to love you?" 

She turned around in his arms and began to get up to move onto the couch, but he roughly pulled her back against his chest. Instinctively, he growled possessively in her ear and pulled her closer to him. 

"Don't ever call me _Sesshy_ again." He whispered into her ear. She tensed in his arms and gulped. 

"You heard everything I said?" She asked hesitantly. 

"Yes. You know, you should relax. I won't bite…hard." She was sent into a fit of giggles with that one sentence. 

"I don't believe you about that." She wiped the tears of laughter out of her eyes and continued. "Or do you not remember my fifteenth birthday party?" He smirked and buried his face in her ebony hair.

"It was your fault." He mumbled. "You bit my ear first." She was silent for a moment. 

"Oh yeah…I did bit you didn't I?" She sighed heavily and was surprised at his next question.

"How long?" He placed a butterfly kiss on her shoulder.

"A while…" She closed her eyes slightly at his kisses. 

"And how long is _a while_?" He didn't stop his assault on her shoulder, now lightly nipping at it. "A few months?" 

"Try two years…" She shuddered, he was kissing one of **those** spots, and pleasure was coursing throughout her body. 

"We will speak more of this tomorrow." He said, stopping his kisses. 

"Where did the formality come from?" He looked at her quizzically while mulling it over in his head. 

"I have absolutely no idea, but I really need some sleep." She giggled lightly and began getting up again. And, once again, she was pulled back. 

"And where exactly do you think you are going?" He asked her with amusement clearly present in his voice.

"I was going to get a blanket." She rolled her eyes. "And maybe some pillows." He released his hold on her and let her slip away from him. 

"Don't take too long." He whispered loudly after her. She returned with two pillows and a big comforter in her arms, and playfully dumped it all on him. 

After finally settling down on the floor, they snuggled up together under the giant blanket and slowly fell into a wonderful bliss that was called sleeping.

Just on the brink of unconsciousness, Sesshomaru muttered one final thing, "I love you Kagome…" Not know what was going to happen next, nor even caring…. 

* * *

  


_** The End...for now...**_

  


* * *

  
**_A/N:_**Alrighty then, I know this is really late….It would have actually been later if I had decided to change some things…but I decided to go ahead and post it. I don't really care if you flame for things done in this fic, but just realize this…tis called a fan fiction for a reason. Tis how I want things to be done…not you…and if you do flame…I will not hesitate to flame right back! ^_^ Have a happy day!   
  
~Artemis 


End file.
